Flim Film
Flim Film is an season 66 episode of HTFF. It involves Drama taking a snooze and suddenly ends up on a journey where no other actor has gone before. Roles Starring * Drama Featuring * Ulysses * Mime * Toothy * Sniffles * Mono * Scaredy Crow * Robo Star * Giggles * Stacy * Josh * Cuddles * Petunia * Flippy * Devious Appearances * Lifty and Shifty * Flaky * Pervy * Handy * Waddles * Waddles' girlfriend Plot It is nighttime in Tree Town. Cuddles bakes some popcorn and prepares to watch a movie. Next door, Drama opens her door and yawns loudly. She walks upstairs into her bathroom and takes a bath. She then gets out and dries herself. She then brushes her teeth and combs her hair. She then puts on her PJs and walks to her bedroom. There, Drama turns a zoetrope featuring jumping sheep and climbs into bed. She turns off her bedside lamp and looks at the zoetrope. She then slowly falls asleep. Drama listens to Cuddles' film as she began to dream. Inside the dream cloud, we see a horse galloping with a GTF on top. The scene soon shifts to Mono, who then lets out a sneeze. Drama is beside Mono and walks off. Drama ends up at train station and watches as the steam train pulls over at the platform. She boards the train, which then takes her to a rocket and a cannon. Drama boards the rocket and the rocket is soon shot out at the moon. The scene shifts to space, where we see the Moon with the rocket in its eye. Drama steps out of the rocket and sees Lifty and Shifty robbing a train. The screen pans at Shifty, who then shoots at it with his pistol. The scene soon shifts to Drama walking in a black and white landscape until she sees Mime performing a comedy act, wearing a bowler hat, a moustache and a cane. She silently laughs and proceeds to the talkie era, where she pilots a steamboat. Drama soon looks at a mysterious castle. She goes inside to see Dr. Snifflestein work on his monster. Upon flipping the switch, Sniffles exclaims "It's alive!". The monster soon turns on its creator and tears him apart. The monster begins chasing Drama out of the castle. Drama runs by a set of gears, where Handy is working. Drama waves to him and causes him to lose his wrench. Handy growls in frustration and soon gets mangled between the gears. Drama runs into a house, which soon gets caught up by a tornado. The twister sends the house and Drama to a land filled with color. Drama soon finds out that she is "not in black and white anymore". Drama hops along a yellow road until she meets up with Scaredy Crow and Robo Star. They soon find a GTF, who is then blown up by a dynamite. Scaredy Crow and Robo Star catch his brain and heart. As Drama moves on, it begins to rain. She passes a dying GTF, who says "Rosebud" and meets up with Flippy, who is wearing a fedora and a coat, and with Waddles, who give a green pebble to her girlfriend. Meanwhile, Cuddles finishes watching his movie and soon falls asleep. He however ends up in the same dream as Drama. Drama passes a lamppost, where she sees Cuddles dancing around with an umbrella. Drama is curious why Cuddles got into her dream. She soon tags along with him and comes across a tall staircase. She looks down the spiraling steps in horror. Her and Cuddles soon end up in a crop field. Where nothing seems to be happening. Suddenly, they are chased by an incoming biplane. Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes